memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DVD
Discussion moved from Ten Forward (DVD department?) An idea - why don't we have a DVD section, like the books and games departments we have already? We could cover subjects like Special Features and list Seasons, arranged in the order they are in on the DVDs? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:32, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) :: Could we have the DVD info at both a DVD page and on the season pages? --Rebelstrike2005 17:39, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) Needs a title . . . DVD? (Although it's an abbreviation of Digital Versatile Disc, DVD is probably more commonly known as the correct term) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 05:52, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) I started to make such a page, but the information would be too much. I think it would be better and easier to edit if there individual pages for the different seasons. These could then be linked to on the Season pages. For example, TNG Season 1 could link to TNG Season 1 DVD (or some other name). The DVD pages could still be linked to on the DVD page, however, as listed under their relevant series name. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:17, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Could someone please place a link to the DVD department on the Main Page, under "Other Sources"? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:59, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Naming the individual DVD pages Would it be better if these were called Star Trek: The Next Generation Season 1 DVD and so on, rather than TNG Season 1 DVD, etc.? :I believe whatever is written on the dvd packaging is what it should be called, so probably the first option you listed if I recall correctly -- suggesting they are all given the same or similar text on the packaging in all regions. I do remember looking at my Region 1 DS9 and noticing the name Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Season 1 DVD on the package (or something very similar). --Gvsualan 15:11, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I agree - these should be as official as possible! Also, a section about the releases of Trek movie DVDs should probably be added, similar in style to the other DVD sections. I've always wanted there to be a timeline of the DVD release dates (I think that would be good), but to create one will likely become easier, as the DVD pages become available. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:37, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Movie DVDs There are two versions of the movies on DVD aren't there? The 'vanilla' discs and the special editions. Where on the page should the movies go? -- Rebelstrike2005 09:20, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I don't know . . . that's the only problem! Perhaps at the bottom of the page . . . ? What do you/others think? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:22, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: I guess it should follow the other DVD's in the order they were released, That would place them before the TNG DVD's would'nt it? -- Rebelstrike2005 09:25, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) :::Does anyone know what the first of these Trek 'vanilla' discs were? Or even the order in which Paramount released them? Personally, I remember that Star Trek: The Motion Picture was released (at least on Region 2) for the first time after the vanilla discs came out, and that it was the first of the two-disc special editions. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 06:34, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::What would be better - to list the movies in the order they were released in a theatrical form, or on the DVD format? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:08, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::Were the first nine movies released on vanilla discs or just the TNG movies? I think you should just have the special editions listed -- Rebelstrike2005 13:07, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::They were all released as both vanilla discs and special editions. On Region 1, the only exceptions are Insurrection (as the special edition of this movie will be released on 7 June 2005) and Nemesis (although a special edition also looks likely). The same situation exists on Region 2, except the special edition of First Contact is still to be released (on 6 June 2005). ::::I think you may be right about only featuring the special editions, as they had a lot more bonus features and featurettes. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:17, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Couldn't we find some way to list the DVD releases with their release dates and use a link to the individual films as the title of the seperate DVDs? Any suggestions how we could do this? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:57, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::There's also a limited edition box set of all the 10 star trek movies on DVD. I know, because I've got it! zsingaya 10:23, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) :All the series come in complete box sets! There's also the "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Jean-Luc Picard Collection" DVD box set and "Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Complete TV Movies" box set. They were both released after the TNG season sets.--Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:02, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) The Special Edition DVDs of the movies don't make sense to me - Amazon.com has the release date of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) as May 2003 and claims that a trailer for the theatrical release of Star Trek: Nemesis is available on the DVD. Yet, Nemesis was released before May 2003! Can anyone clear this matter up? The release dates are nonsense! To see the page for "Search for Spock" at Amazon.com, click here. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:11, 19 Apr 2005 (UTC) Special Editions of Star Trek Movies Pictures Could a picture be created with all of the DVD covers for a picture on the DVD page? -- Rebelstrike2005 13:37, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Would it be better to have a picture of the movie box set referred to earlier? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:55, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I could simply take a digital picture of my movie box set, if it would be easier, and upload it. You want it opened out, or closed? zsingaya 16:16, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::What packaging do the actual discs come in? Is it different from the normal packaging? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:29, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Its a shiney blue outer cover box-sleeve, with a slightly smaller box-sleeve inside it, with two cardboard fold-out containers inside it (containing five DVDs each). Its also got a little book with it, and a collection of movie stills from Nemesis. They all have individual collectors edition numbers on the outer case. zsingaya 10:59, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Right, I've got a good picture of this box set of movies. Do you want me to upload it Defiant? zsingaya 09:37, 7 May 2005 (UTC) :::I don't know why you're looking to me for an answer to whether you should upload images of DVD releases. As you know, MA is a community network, so upload them if you want! If there are any problems with the pics, they will be discussed later. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:58, 7 May 2005 (UTC) The TV shows DVD menus Could we get pictures of the TV shows menus, like the movie DVD's have? For continuity, I would suggest using a picture of the menu from the first disc of the series and the menu from the special features. Tough Little Ship 14:07, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) DVD sections Would it be a good idea to move the individual series DVDS into new articles? Its just the pictures make big gaps in the article. -- Ben Sisko 21:25, 5 March 2006 (UTC) :''Sort of like what was done at Starfleet uniform? -- Warp One 21:00, 12 March 2006 (UTC) ::I think its a good idea. What does everybody else think? -- Tacking Into the Wind 18:52, 17 March 2006 (UTC) You could have Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (DVD) or Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs. -- Hank Hill 14:39, 27 March 2006 (UTC) The page is looking a but cluttered. What would a suitable name for these articles? TNG DVDs DS9 DVDs etc? -- Tough Little Ship 21:31, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Chinese release Has DS9 been released on DVD in China? There are a lot of DS9 boxed sets listed cheaply on eBay claiming to be the Chinese release, and I'm wondering if they're pirate copies. Voyager box sets much more rare/expensive... why? (Note: the following refers to US/R1 observations. It may be different elsewhere) Does anyone know why Voyager sets are so much more expensive (and apparently more rare) than any other series? I'm not talking about a few pennies here, they're roughly twice as much. As of this writing, Costco's website has the complete DS9 or TNG series for $299, while VOY is $599, twice as much. Amazon has DS9 or TNG around $50-60 per season, while VOY is $99. According to Amazon the suggested retail price of DS9/TNG is $69, while VOY is $129. It can't be anything to do with packaging, as VOY packaging is essentially the same as DS9 and not nearly as awesome as TNG's fancy boxes. Is it something wierd like music rights clearance or some kind of dispute? If so, it should probably go in the article. Anybody know? Andrew Lenahan - Starblind 16:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :My guess is that the TNG and DS9 box sets have sold well enough to offset their initial costs (production, residuals, etc.) while VOY and ENT have not.--Julianbaischir 15:47, 10 November 2006 (UTC)